


The Book of Queen Lucy the Valiant and her Consort Sir Tumnus the Faun

by Alais Kingsleigh (philosopherpikachu)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bacchanalia, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fauns & Satyrs, Loss, Loss of Virginity, Love, Romance, fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosopherpikachu/pseuds/Alais%20Kingsleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lucy remained in Narnia when her siblings left? A series of interconnected drabbles in alphabetic order of the lives of Queen Lucy the Valiant and Sir Tumnus the Faun, her consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Good Faun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327816) by [startrekfanwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekfanwriter/pseuds/startrekfanwriter). 



> Disclaimer: The following characters belongs to their respective companies
> 
> A/N: These drabbles are interconnected but are not in chronological order.

**Appreciation**

Twelve-year-old, Lucy tries hard not to show Tumnus that she needs or wants something because he wouldn't even let her lift a finger in his presence. Sure, she is a queen and she has ladies-in-waiting, but during the time that they are together, he wouldn't even let her get even the lightest piece of paper. They were currently sitting inside Tumnus' comfortable cave. Lucy was feeling sleepy with her tummy full of sardines and bread. She started dozing off in the armchair. Tumnus smiled at her. He tucked her hair behind her ear before lifting her up in his arms and carried her off to tuck her in his bed.

Lucy smiled sleepily and opened her eyes slightly as Tumnus was tucking her in. "You're really the best ever..." She whispered sleepily. Tumnus kissed her forehead. "You're the best too." He replied as he turned to go down.

* * *

One of the things that Tumnus had always admired in Lucy was her appreciation of the things done for her. She thanks each and every one of those who helps her, no matter how small the help was. Not that the other monarchs of Narnia were less grateful. But there was something in Lucy's heartfelt thanks that makes one feel appreciated. When he was younger, he didn't feel that his father appreciated him enough. He sought appreciation in the arms of willing nymphs but now he didn't need the empty physical gratification. His queen's appreciation is all he needs.


	2. Bacchanalia

**Bacchanalia**

Fauns had not had a proper bacchanalia in the hundred years of winter. Thus, one of the things they first did was hold one during the first spring after the defeat of Jadis. Nymphs of all sorts and other woodland creatures came to attend this revel. Not one of the first they've had since after the First Battle of Beruna, but the largest one since, owing to the ages old traditions of the fauns. Tumnus came along to dance and celebrate. But as he began tupping a dryad, he immediately felt guilty and sick to his stomach because he could just imagine what Lucy would think of him when she finds out what he had done. He immediately got off the dryad and started to leave unmindful of the protests of the dryad. But instead of going straight to Cair Paravel as he is wont to do on most days, instead he went back to his cave and sulked, unable to tell why he felt so guilty.

* * *

_The year after he'd finally given up on attending the annual bacchanalia due to his constant feeling of guilt..._

"I want to go to a bacchanalia." Lucy once told him as he sat in her quarters having tea with her. "What?" He spluttered. "I kept on hearing the nymphs and dryads that it's the greatest and most fun annual party ever. Edmund goes and Peter does, too, sometimes. So why can't I?" Lucy replied. "No, a bacchanalia is not for proper ladies." Tumnus struggled to reply as he tried to school his features from revealing too much.

Lucy sighed. "I've never really bothered about those proper lady nonsense. What's so special about a bacchanalia anyway? Why is it fun and why is Edmund allowed to go and am not?" Lucy asked. Tumnus became flustered, blushing so red that he was grateful for the roaring fire that conceals it. "Because faun things are done in it and I'm sorry my queen, but despite of your position, your age restricts you. You are too young to enjoy faun activities." He tried talking as smoothly as he can but was finding it difficult to, he was drawing all his diplomatic reserve as it is. She's 16, her body has changed from the young girl she was when he first met her but she was already on her way to the full bloom of womanhood. Sometimes, he even tries to treat her like a "baby" so that he won't forget that she's still a child. But looking at her makes him ache, in places where he shouldn't and has his mind wandering to places where it shouldn't go to.

The young woman... 'No, young girl.' (He corrected himself, not because it's factual but because it is one of those barriers he placed for himself to prevent such dirty unwholesome thoughts about his queen.) merely nodded but what came out of her mouth next would leave him speechless.

"Okay, but when I reach adulthood. Promise me that you will bring me to a bacchanalia and do faun things with me, okay?" Lucy begged. Tumnus almost fainted. "I... uh..." He stuttered, unable to respond or even formulate a coherent thought. (Oh, he could but he REALLY shouldn't go there.) Lucy turned her big doe eyes at him and hugged him as she said, "Please, please promise me?" Tumnus, always unable to say no to Lucy felt his voice answer for him even when his mind refused to work. "Yes, Lucy." He answered weakly.


	3. Children

**Children**

Tumnus is, and had always been a most loving father. He cares for his children, gives them all the love, attention and understanding they need. But before he was a father, he was a husband and even before that he was and still is a faun, first and foremost. Fauns, if you are familiar with them are very randy creatures. Now, he's not seeking out to go look for some nymph or dryad to take care of his faunish needs. No, like any other creature of Narnia, he is only faithful to his mate, his wife and mother of his beautiful children, Queen Lucy the Valiant.

But, there had been problems why his needs cannot be met or fulfilled during these past few weeks. Both he and the Queen had been busy with endless of meetings and discussions on reforms of laws and trading arrangements that when they go back to their quarters at night, they could only find the energy to change out of their clothes and prepare for bed. When their schedule had finally cleared up, they were faced with one bright eyed energetic young faun and two beautiful girls, who are not fighting to get both their attentions and time. So far, not even in their quarters can they be alone. So far, he still haven't even touched his wife, other than to hold her in his arms and kiss her good night for the past 3 weeks.

Fauns, aren't meant to be this way, they should always be happy and gallivanting around. Fauns are meant to follow the whims of the wind. But he chose this life, more human than faunish. Fauns are not like the Sons of Adam for they quench their desires like one drinks water. It is both frequent and often. He's not going to stray just to relieve his needs. But his wife, his beautiful and VERY desirable wife, was still busy tucking the children into their beds in the nursery.

As both turned to walk out of the nursery, Lucy snuggled close to him and whispered in her sexy voice, "I've missed you so much, Tumnus." He couldn't help but smile. Maybe, if they're lucky they could add one more to their brood of children.


	4. Dare

**Dare**

Seventeen years old, Queen Lucy watched Tumnus who fell asleep trying to lull her to sleep by playing his flute. They were currently weather-bound in his cave, according to some centaurs Tumnus convened with, the snow storm would probably last for two days at least, then the roads will be difficult to travel through for another couple of days. Her siblings trusts Tumnus to care for her, not even thinking that he would be capable of any impropriety. Indeed, Lucy however wishes the said Faun is not THAT trustworthy. She hid a frown as she watched him sleep but this immediately changed into a soft smile.

She admires his face. He's really cute. She found him cute all those years ago and she still does now. The fire from the fireplace made his face soften in its glow but even without it, for her, his face is the most handsome one in the land. Perhaps though, her perception is painted by the fact that she is in love with the same faun. 'If only he wouldn't see me as a child. I wish I'm as beautiful as those nymphs.' She thought to herself.

She approached him and sat down in front of the couch to caress his face, brushing locks of curly hair away from his face. Her hands gently caressed his velvety ears. Her fingers gently brushed over his face before reaching his lips. 'He has such soft lips.' She thought admiringly. She couldn't fight the temptation. 'Maybe, I can do this, just this once.' She then did something she'd never dare do when he's awake, kissed his lips. She swears she felt him move a bit but as she drew back and saw that he was still asleep, she kissed his lips again before gently kissing his entire face. "I love you. If only you wouldn't see me as just a child." She whispered before kissing his lips gently and then, half running away back to the bedroom.

* * *

Tumnus had always been a light sleeper. It probably began the day his father left for the war, when he first felt vulnerable, weak and defenseless, now that his strong father is dead. Being turned into stone probably made it much worse. Thus, he was already half-awake when Lucy entered the living room. Normally, he would have asked his queen what she needed but he really felt sleepy because he had a long day.

He had been shoveling snow earlier in the day to prevent it from completely blocking the entrance of his cave. He then went to the centaurs nearby to ask for some news on the storm and route before heading to Night Owl, his neighbor, to bear a message to the Pevensies that the travel back to Cair Paravel would be difficult for the next for days due to the weather. He then proceeded to heat up the pipes that the Pevensies installed for his cave some years prior so he could prepare draw a bath for Queen Lucy. When he went inside his cave, he found that it had been swept clean and dusted, with soup cooking on the fireplace. She thanked him for heating up the pipes and then told him that she already drew his bath. He protested at that saying that she should go first but she already had hers before he went in as she had been wanting to clean up the muck of travel from her body. After having his warm bath and as they ate dinner together, Tumnus fantasized what it would have be like being married to Lucy. She's not like the nymphs, including his own mother, who did not take care of their offspring and their husbands. His father took care of him after his mother gave birth to him. But he knew that whatever child Lucy would have, will be well taken cared of by Lucy. Whoever would marry her will be a very lucky man. He dare n't hope that she would even consider him. Sure, he has a diplomatic job now, but she could have any prince or any king she wants. The day ended with Lucy asking if he could play her a tune from his flute before she sleeps. After she settled in his bed, he then went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

An hour or so later after he'd started sleeping, Lucy went down and came to his living room. The moment she went in, he'd been awake but he was too sleepy to say a word. She sat in front of him and started to caress his hair and ears. It felt heavenly, as was any touch he'd get from Lucy, but this felt different, sensual even. She'd never done this before. At least, not when he's awake. He didn't know what brought it on. Wanting more of these touches, he pretended to be asleep. She had started to brush her fingers all over his face, exploring it, before reaching his lips.

She then stopped, he could feel her staring at him. Before he could even draw another breath, he felt her lips on his. He struggled with the decision of whether he ought to return her kiss somehow but he held himself back. 'Maybe, she'd do more than just kiss.' Came a naughty faunish thought. She then started kiss him all over his face. He didn't know if she loves him as he does her but he's just a simple faun, he could take what he gets. But if she loves him; no matter what the opposition may be, no matter what the odds are, he'd marry her right then and there, if she'll have him. For now, however, he'll take her kisses and hope she'll do more.

Instead of doing more as he'd hope, she drew back and placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you. If only you wouldn't see me as just a child." She whispered before kissing his lips gently and then, half running away back to the bedroom.


	5. Excitement

Disclaimer: The following characters and their images are the properties of their respective companies.

_This drabble follows immediately after Chapter 4 Dare._

**Excitement**

He could feel his heartbeat thrumming fast. He climbed up the half-stairs that leads to his room. Lucy was already in bed. She didn't say a word but her eyes showed her surprise. She sat up. "Mr. Tumnus, what's wrong?" She asked softly. "Just call me Tumnus, my Lucy." He heard his voice, it was hard to recognize it as his own because it grew husky. Tumnus sat on the bed just beside her. It was really improper of him to do this but he didn't care. He could very well lose his only chance at this.

He placed a hand on her nape and drew her in for a kiss. At first, she had been surprised and he could hear her squeak with her surprise. When he deepened the kiss, she didn't kiss back at first, surprised at his explorations. He could tell she was inexperienced at kissing. It didn't matter, he'd teach her. As he deepened the kiss, she began following his lead and started mingling her tongue with his. It felt like a lifetime but they pulled apart after a while.

"You heard?" Lucy asked. Tumnus nodded. "I heard and I just want to tell you that I love you too. But I'd understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me." Lucy looked confused at his statement. "How could I not want anything to do with you? I kissed you first after all." She asked. Tumnus looked down and removed his arms from Lucy. "I'm just a simple faun. While I work for your majesties as a diplomat for now, that's all I am. I am no man. You are a queen and a Daughter of Eve. You could marry a prince or a king who would give you all you want and more." He could feel the tears forming in his eyes but he tried not to cry. Lucy placed both of her hands on his shoulders and gently forced him to look at him. "I want no man. I want you." Lucy said strongly. "I love you Tumnus the Faun and no other." She said drawing him for a kiss.

As Tumnus helped Lucy out of her night gown, he realized with glee that they would be stuck in his house for three more days. He'd have plenty of time to convince her to exchange marriage vows with him in a faun marriage. He's fairly certain she'd be married to him before they go back to Cair Paravel. He could barely hold his excitement.

A/N: I'm sorry but am not good at writing sex scenes. Please just use your imaginations, I think you'd do a better job than I would.


	6. Fauns and Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: These characters belong to their respective companies
> 
> A/N: Inspired by faun marriage on The Good Faun by StarTrekFanWriter. Thank you for your kind reviews. :)

**Fauns and Marriage**

"It's actually quite easy to marry in the faun way. All you need to do is to say that you will marry in Aslan's name." Tumnus said as casually as he could but he was nervous in broaching this topic. He caressed the back of the girl who is lying on top of him. Lucy sat up. He almost cringed. 'Did I mention it too soon?' He asked himself. 'Of course I did. We only said that we love each other a few hours ago, before we started tupping each other to exhaustion.' He frowned.

"Is this your way of asking me to marry you?" Lucy asked with mirth in her eyes. Tumnus sat up as well, suddenly aware of the differences in their bodies. "I'd understand if you find it too soon. I... I mean, you don't have to answer me now." He replied hugging her and starting to cry. He sobbed. "Please don't leave me. I... I know you may want to think it over because after all I can't really give you as much as those kings and princes who seeks your hand in marriage but..." Lucy drew back but did not completely removed herself from his embrace. He winced. "Of course I'll marry you. But how do we go about doing a faun marriage?"

Tumnus grinned and immediately trotted down the stairs in true faun leaps and was back in a matter of seconds. He carried a book entitled, "The Family Life of Fauns". Lucy wrapped the blanket around her naked body and then peered from behind Tumnus' back on what he's looking for. Tumnus grinned and sat down, hauling Lucy on his lap as he did and grabbing the book with another.

* * *

_Fauns, like any other creature of Narnia owes their existence to the grace of Aslan. Therefore, marriage, should be a vow made in his name. Marrying someone is simple enough. All the couple needs to do is to say the following vows while holding each others hands. "(name of the intended), I, (name of the supplicant), in the name of Aslan, take you as my (wife/ husband)." Then the intended would repeat the vows in reverse. Additional vows may be added but this basic vow must be at the core._

_After the vows had been exchange, the marriage will be consummated. The couple may or may not have others in attendance. It is customary to have a wedding celebration a week afterwards._

* * *

"Is it really that simple?" Lucy asked. Tumnus' face was serious in his worry. "Yes, it is that simple. So would you?" He asked looking into her eyes, trying to see doubt or uncertainty in hers. But he only found one thing, love. Tumnus smiled at this. "Of course, I will." Lucy answered.

Tumnus did not waste any time and took her hand. "Lucy Pevensie, I, Tumnus, in the name of Aslan take you as my wife." Tumnus vowed. Lucy felt tears prickling her eyes at the sudden emotion that leaped into her throat. "Tumnus, I, Lucy Pevensie, in the name of Aslan take you as my husband." She solemnly vowed. Tumnus then took her into his arms and proceeded to kiss her passionately in order to fulfill the last part of the marriage vows.


	7. Greed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hopefully, one day, I can be rich enough to buy these characters off the descendants of C.S. Lewis, but the teaching profession does not make one rich.

**Greed**

Lucy schooled her features and pretended that she is enjoying herself. 'How could I enjoy myself when he has someone else in his arms?' She asked herself. She does not even understand why she felt this way. Narnians always lauded their youngest ruler as the most generous of the siblings, but she never felt the pangs of greed as badly as she does now.

'How can I be so selfish?' She asked herself. Tumnus spends most of his days in court dancing in attendance at her needs. Be it in keeping her company as he works and down to fetching things before she would even need them or ask for these. He sings her a lullaby at night, despite Susan's constant protests at the impropriety of him being in Lucy's rooms up till late. She is aware of the rumors surrounding her and her oldest Narnian friend. Rumors claim that they were either secretly faun married or at the very least lovers. But in reality it was all very innocent and Tumnus had always been and will probably always will be a gentleman. The only time she doesn't spend around him is when he goes abroad for his diplomatic duties or to be Edmund's retainer when her older brother travels.

She wishes it was not so. How many times during the night, after he left her rooms, had she stayed up wondering why she felt cold and wishing he kissed her lips instead of her forehead as he is wont to do. How she wish that she could be a nymph whose body and allure makes up the dreams of men. She wishes to be a nymph, any kind of nymph, for it is they who consorts with fauns and satyrs. She does not want to consort with all sorts of fauns and satyrs, she only wishes to be with one faun, a faun who currently has a rich lovely flirting noble lady from Archenland in his arms, dancing to an Archenlandish tune. She heard how this noble lady wishes to nab a husband. It seems that she doesn't mind if her second husband is not a man but a faun. Before she could stop herself, and without regard to rumors, she cut in. It doesn't matter if it was already her third dance for the night with Tumnus.

Yes, Lucy may be generous but she now figured that when it comes to Tumnus, who happens to "only" be her friend, her greed knows no bounds.


	8. Hugs

**Chapter 8: Hugs**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I wish they were mine.

**Hugs**

He didn't know that the feelings between hugs can change.

Her hugs as a child felt like the softest cotton. He enjoys it simply for its innocence and sheer joy. She really enjoys seeing him and hugging him and he in turn feels the same. Her hugs seem to cleanse him; of his sins and of his guilt.

Then, her hugs changed. The way it feels became different. He felt awkward. It didn't seem to change for her but it changed for him. He could feel her budding curves against him as she hugs him. He ends these hugs quickly for he fears that his body might betray him. Shame in their desires is only felt by the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve but he mingled long enough with the Kings and Queens to realize that their ways are different. He cannot show her his desire.

Now, as his lover, her hugs changed. It felt different not only for him but for her as well. It conveyed a different emotion, a different feeling, and of course it was different. It showed her love, her joy and her affection for him. He in turn shows his gratitude, his love and devotion.

The feelings of hugs can change over time and it did for them. He wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. Innocence

**Chapter 9: Innocence**

* * *

**Innocence**

A/N: These are not my original characters.

Of course Tumnus knows that the Kings and Queens of Narnia are different. They are after all humans, the sons and daughters of Adam and Eve. They do not carry on in fulfilling their desires lightly, nor would they display it openly. But they respect the differences between them and their subjects well enough.

Fauns, however, as anyone can tell you, are rather "healthy" in their desires, in all aspects including that of their carnal needs. The need for eating, drinking and sex are all equally fulfilled when there is a need for it. Tumnus, however, started to restrain himself, especially around the object of his desire, the young Queen Lucy. He couldn't even quench his thirst for her by dipping into other pools of carnal pleasure. His desire could only be fulfilled by her.

She is so innocent and he is definitely not. He stopped sitting her on his lap nowadays. Because he would sure be discovered and if not be asked awkward questions.


End file.
